Breaking the Internet
by Sanderuhh
Summary: Dean does something unusual to defend his girlfriend Renee from all his crazy female fans. ONE-SHOT.


Renee sighed as she logged out of her Instagram. Once again, she deleted her recent post because of the drama. It's like she's not allowed to have a normal life with her boyfriend. She doesn't blame him though. It's not Dean's fault that his female fans are crazy for him. Who knew a foam finger would bring so much drama?

Dean was not familiar with today's technology and it was quite obvious. Heck, sometimes it surprised the blonde when she would receive a FaceTime call from him. With Dean not knowing about the internet, he was oblivious to how his fans acted towards her. It didn't affect Renee as much but it did bother her a little bit. Nobody likes to be called names that they're not. Renee has never considered telling Dean about the responses she's gotten on Twitter and Instagram. There was no reason for him to get upset over nothing. Not when he was getting this big push that he rightfully deserved.

"You okay babe? You're kind of quiet." Dean turned on his side so he was facing his girlfriend. They were in he current city that was hosting Monday Night RAW for the evening. A couples days after they attended the Flyers game together. They were on their hotel room bed, resting before heading to the arena.

Renee smiled over at her boyfriend. He wasn't your average guy but he was perfect to her. "I'm fine. Just a little tired."

Dean studied her face carefully as he caressed her cheek. "Are you sure?" Renee only nodded. "You know you can talk to me about anything right?"

Renee chewed on her bottom lip. Should she tell him? No. He didn't need this unnecessary drama in his life. Not right now. "Yeah I know. Everything is okay though, I promise." The blonde would always appreciate the small changes that Dean made so their relationship would work. She never asked him to but he wanted to make the effort; which is something he didn't do much when it came to being with women. Dean never saw himself as boyfriend material but all that changed when he met Renee. She knows because he actually admitted that to her.

"If you say so." Dean hovered over her and placed a soft kiss to her lips. He took her cellphone out of her hand and placed it on the bedside table, while he deepened the kiss. Dean wasn't stupid. He knew something was bothering his woman but decided not to press. He knew Renee very well and she would not budge, despite his pleads. He knew he would have to find out from someone else. For right now though, he knew his kisses would make her feel better, no matter the situation.

His tongue slowly plunged inside her mouth when she parted her lips. Dean had his right arm resting above her head while his left hand caressed her stomach. Renee moaned against his lips and tangled her fingers in his duty blonde curls continuously. She tugged on them, wanting his body closer to hers. As soon as she parted her legs, he slipped in between them.

Renee was only in her panties and in one of Dean's Unstable shirts. Dean was shirtless with only a pair of gym shorts on. The arousal could easily be felt on both ends. Dean began to roll his hips, his erection rubbing against the inside of Renee's thighs. She moaned and needed him now. "Dean, please."

Ambrose smirked against her lips as he heard the desperation in her voice. He sat up and quickly discarded out of his shorts, throwing them carelessly on the floor. They locked eyes as Dean grabbed his cock and began to stroke it slowly. He grabbed the seam of her black laced panties and pulled them aside; her wet folds being revealed to him. Dean grabbed his length and rubbed the head in between her glistening entrance.

"Dean..." Renee moaned as she squirmed in anticipation.

Ambrose leaned forward and kissed her as he finally pushed in. His cock was lengthy and very thick so he filled her up perfectly. The blonde's hazel eyes rolled to the back of her head as he began to move. She was in complete bliss now.

Yeah, her current thoughts were all washed away quickly. Dean never failed to do this to her and she loved it.

* * *

><p>He had asked multiple people if they knew what was going on and nobody did. Not Summer Rae, Paige, or AJ. No one could give Dean the answers he was looking for. They had arrived at the arena about an hour ago and Dean immediately started investigating when they parted ways to the locker rooms. He really needed to get ready for the show now though so he decided to put it on hold. He entered the superstars locker room and immediately greeted Seth Rollins. Despite The Shield break up some time ago, they still remained close and were having a blast feuding on screen together. They were still brothers.<p>

"Dude what's wrong with you? You look irritated." Rollins observed his brother.

"Yeah, that's because I am. Something is bothering Renee and she won't tell me what it is. I tried talking to other divas but they don't know anything." He put air quotes around the last two words he muttered.

Seth sighed and went to sit next to Dean on the bench. "You're my brother man so I'll always telling you what's going on. I know what's bothering Renee."

"Speak." Dean turned to fully face his former partner.

"The fans have been giving her some major crap on twitter and Instagram because of the fact that she's dating you. It's brutal man. They send he death threats and everything."

"Fuck!" Dean exclaimed and stood up. He was clearly frustrated. He really loved his fans, he did but even he had to admit that some of them were too much. "How did that even start?"

"Renee posted a pic of that foam finger she got at the Flyers game and they remembered you mentioning going to the game during that dark match last week. They put two and two together and figured out that you guys went together. It was a mess dude. It is a mess still."

"Damn it. How come she never told me any of this?"

Seth shrugged. "Probably didn't want you to get angry with her."

Dean huffed. "I'm a private person, yeah but that doesn't mean I'm going to tell her not to post whatever she wants. It's up to her not me. I have to go talk to her."

"I don't think that'll be enough dude. Your fan girls are literally psycho and the attacks will never stop coming."

Dean sighed, feeling undefeated. He had to put a stop to it but he didn't know how. What would make his fans realized that Renee made him extremely happy. The happiest he's ever been in his entire life. That all their feeling is a simple celebrity crush. He clapped his hands one time when he finally thought of something. He shared his idea with Seth and the two-toned man's brown eyes immediately widened. "You are going to be responsible for why the internet will break." He said seriously.

* * *

><p>The show was coming to a close and Renee decided to pack her things early. Dean was working until the dark match so she decided to wait for him in their rental car. She stepped out onto the parking lot and waved at some cheering fans before arriving at the car. She placed her luggage inside and got in the passengers seat. To pass time, she decided to check if the storm on Twitter had died down by now. When she logged in, she went for her mentions and her jaw dropped. Her mentions were completely flooded and they kept on coming in. She had no idea what the hell was going on. She looked through some of the mentions and stopped when she saw that someone tagged her in someone else's tweet.<p>

"No...this can't be right."

The blonde muttered to himself.

She clicked on the original tweet and saw that it was from Dean's verified account. Dean only touched his account like once and never used it ever again so she was shocked. There was photo attached to his tweet and it was a photo they took together at the Flyers game. Just them two. A tear slipped from her eyes as she read the tweet above the photo.

_See this beautiful girl next to me? She makes me the happiest I've ever been in my entire life. It's my job as her boyfriend to defend her which is why I ask that you respect her the way she deserves. If you're really a fan of mine, you'll keep your negative comments to yourself. We're happy and that's all that matters._

Renee sniffled as her heart swelled with warmth and happiness. Dean had actually gone really out there and defended her. Admitted they were together and proved just how happy they were together. Young never thought something like this would happen. She was pretty sure that Dean had messed up the whole internet with that tweet. That tweet that was fully about her. No wonder her mentions were crazy right now. Every one that she saw was positive. Some said they were adorable and others admiring how happy they looked and expressed how happy they were for them. Others were just shocked that Dean had tweeted period. She logged out of twitter and stepped out of the car. She started walking back to arena and noticed that Dean was already making his way to the car. She met him half ways and jumped into his arms. All while the fans were still present behind the fences, witnessing it all.

Dean instantly knew why Renee was reacting this way. "You're my girlfriend Renee. It's my job to defend you and protect you. Even from my crazy fans. I love you baby."

Renee pulled away from the hug and looked at her boyfriend in shock. He had yet to proclaim his love for her and he was saying it now. "You...you love me?" Dean nodded and pecked her lips. Renee sniffled and smiled widely. "I love you too. So much." She wrapped her arms around him once again.

"How come you never told me what was going on?"

"I didn't want you to get stressed. And I knew you would get mad about me posting pics that obviously told I was with you. I know you're a private person and-" she got silenced when Dean placed a finger to her lips.

"Babe, I would never stop you from posting whatever you wanted. I wouldn't control you like that. Post what you choose to. I'm not going to get mad. I obviously confirmed our relationship anyways so it doesn't matter now."

Renee smiled up at him and kissed him passionately. They could hear the cheers from the fans that just wouldn't leave. They ignored them though and continued to kiss.

"Alright you two, settle down now."

They broke the kiss and turned to see Seth walking towards them. "What did I tell you Ambrose? You broke the fucking internet. Fucking iconic man." He patted Dean's shoulder and grinned.

Dean rolled his eyes at him. "Anything to defend my baby." He winked at Renee and she immediately blushed. They interlocked their fingers together and instantly felt that extra spark. They had just gotten closer and declared their love for one another. They were both in this for the long run.

Renee suddenly furrowed her eyebrows in amusement. "Who helped you out with the tweet?"

Dean groaned. "This guy." He pointed at Seth who still had a grin on his face. They all chuckled and headed for their cars.

Renee always thought the negative comments never mattered but now, that opinion was even stronger now. She was in love with this man and the people who didn't approve could go kick rocks.


End file.
